


Super Families

by HawkyBarton



Series: OTP and Fanfic Brigade (Prompts galore) [78]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 20s!Phil, Fluff, M/M, Parent!Avengers, Protective!Avengers, Teen!Clint, but clint can scare him shitless, clint knows his family, i have no more tags, kid!Clint, parent!ShieldAgents, phil is not intimidated by the avengers, prompt, protective!SHIELDAgents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:02:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4894024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkyBarton/pseuds/HawkyBarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint Barton had lived as the baby in the Avengers family for three years.</p><p>No way were they gonna let Phil get away with dating their boy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Families

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: Loved that fic with the parant Avengers!!! I would love to see another fic with parant Advengers and teen clint and maybe havephil be older like early 20s and super over protective Advengers!!! Thanks!!!

When Clint Barton was 15 years old, he was what could be considered a street bum.

He was living on the streets of New York, begging for spare change or food, and would crawl into a cardboard box at night and curl around his prized possession - his bow.

Then came the Avengers mission that turned his life around.

 

~

The Avengers had been fighting AIM that fateful day, and though he easily could have hidden when one of the AIM agents knocked Natasha down in front of Clint's bow, he threw himself into the fight. The Avengers were thankful to say the least, but when the found out about Clint's situation - they stepped in just as Clint had with Natasha. 

They mothered Clint and somehow formally adopted him as the Avengers (instead of just as one or two of them adopting Clint). 

Three years later, at 18, Clint had finally convinced them to let him be on the team as an actual member, instead of just a cheerleader. 

Everything was going swell until Clint fell in love.

With a man.

An older man.

And this older, who just happened the youngest Level 7 SHIELD Agent and Avengers Liaison, was named Phillip J. Coulson.

Phil was 25 years old, and obviously as smitten with Clint as Clint was with him.

But did this matter to the team, or did they actually care?

Not a fucking bit.

Clint was their kid, and they weren't too sure Phil was the right choice for him.

So the team set out to check on their theory.

 

~

One night when the team and Phil were sitting in the common floor living room watching a movie, Clint got up to use the bathroom.

Immediately shutting off the TV, the Avengers collectively turned on Phil.

Now one to be intimidated by much of anything, Phil just raised an eyebrow. "May I help you?"

"Hurt Clint and you die," Natasha stated first.

Phil blinked. "I know?"

"You know?" Tony asked with a touch of incredibility.

Phil sighed and rolled his eyes, "Yes"

Steve blinked. "You're not going to explain?"

"Clint already gave me the shit talk guys. He knows you all well, and truthfully his warning-off speech _for_ you was a lot scarier than your _actual_ one...."

The team sat in silence for precisely one moment before Thor laughed. "Of course Clint's speech would be scarier than our own! You have more to lose in that relationship than in ours..."

Phil nodded slowly, "Uh... Yeah, what Thor said"

Bruce, who had been sitting quietly up until then, sighed. "Great, okay, that's good. Now that that's over, let's get back to the movie because Clint is entering the room."

The team scrambled to make everything look like they had been patiently waiting for Clint to return.

Which of course did nothing. Clint took one look at the room, and groaned. "Come on guys! I already gave Phil your warning speech, you didn't have to give him another"

The team just laughed at Clint's disgruntled expression, and like that, everything was normal.

"They will kill you, you know" Clint whispered to Phil almost an hour later.

Phil just laughed quietly. "That's okay. Melinda, Sitwell, and Fury would do the same to you"

Clint smiled, "We have awesome families"

Phil kissed Clint's cheek. "That we do"

 

**Author's Note:**

> (( You can prompt me if you wish for other fics, or for any ideas you may have about this fic at [ Hellogoodbye](http://hellogoodbye741.tumblr.com/ask) ))


End file.
